desolation_of_hithlonefandomcom-20200213-history
Edwardsville
Edwardsville is a Settlement in the Westshire Region of the Kingdom of Elementus. It was destroyed in the year 958PC by the World Breaker upon the completion of the Ritual that brought it out of it's 1000 year long slumber. The Village as of the time of this Campaign is a ruin with only a few known Survivors. ---- Pre-Destruction Edwardsville before it's destruction was a peaceful Farming settlement aproximately 5 days by horse south of the Provincial Captial of Longriver. Edwardsville was also home to the Kingdom's Seminary to the Earth God in the Faith of The Four. Most folks in the Settlement worked in Farming or Logging. The Founding of the Settlement approximately around the year 870PC was in support of a rather well sourced Coppermine which caved in 10 years before the events of the Campaign due to the disruption of the World Breaker's Slumber by unknown sources. ---- Lycanthropes For some unknown reason the region of Edwardsville, and nearby Tucktown seem to attrach Lycanthropes. Lycanthropy is a condition of great concern to the First Order of Arcana and is policed very closely. Perhaps due to the supernatural presence of the World Breaker, Lycanthropes were drawn to the area. At the start of the campaign several Lycanthropes had managed to work their into the town in hiding. ---- The Seminary to the Earth Aspect Edwardsville was, in addition to being one of the larger farming settlements of Westshire, a regular source of pilgrimage to the Seminary at the Temple. The Seminary was built under the surface of the Temple to the Four. Every year Acolytes of the faith who wished to spend time in atonement or study at the Seminary would flock there after the Winter Season. This would often be a boon for the town as Visitors meant more income. The current status of the Seminary is Unknown, although the Temple itself was destroyed. ---- The World Breaker attack After the World Breaker was summoned from it's slumber it suffered from a near 1000 year hibernation, slowed, tired and starving the Beast lumbered towards Edwardsville in search of food. A group of Adventures who witnessed the attack raced back to Edwardsville on Horseback to warn the town to no avail. When the World Breaker attacked the town, despite its obviously dibilitated nature it completely ravaged the town destroying nearly every structure killing almost the entire population with the exception of just a few who managed to flee when the Adventuring Party returned and warned the townsfolk. The Beast ended up at the Temple to the Four where it was met by a conclave of Priests who attempted to stop the Monster from continuing it's attack however they were unsuccessful. It is unknown as to how many were killed, and now many survived. The only information known at this time is that there were only a few survivors Larry the Lizard, a Lizardman Monk Lyle Tealeaf, a Halfling Rogue Aggie, a Human Cleric Cain, a Half-Elf Wizard Susan, a Human child. Category:Geography